Procura se uma Acompanhante
by lininhaaa
Summary: Enquanto ela procurava um emprego, ele procurava apenas uma acompanhante para festas. Mas o que Sasuke não sabia era que encontraria muito mais que uma mera acompanhante.
1. Chapter 1

As festas tornaram-se rotina para o jovem empresário Uchiha Sasuke. Cansado de mulheres fúteis em seu encalço, o rapaz resolve colocar um anúncio no jornal na tentativa desesperada de encontrar uma pessoa para acompanhá-lo nos eventos sociais.  
Quando o anúncio é lido por uma jovem que precisa de um emprego, a esperança surge em meio as páginas de jornal.

"Procura-se acompanhante para viúvo. Não é necessário experiência. Paga-se bem."

Enquanto ela procurava um emprego, ele procurava apenas uma acompanhante para festas. Mas o que Sasuke não sabia era que encontraria muito mais que uma mera acompanhante.

[Fanfic SasuSaku/SakuSasu – Universo Alternativo]


	2. O Anúncio

_**Capitulo I - O Anúncio**_

O hospital público de Konoha estava lotado. Crianças, adultos e idosos estavam espalhados pela maioria dos corredores devido a uma grande epidemia de gripe que se instalou na cidade.

Uma moça de aproximadamente 22 anos estava sentada no chão ao lado de sua tia Sora. Assim como a maioria dos idosos, a pobre mulher foi atacada pela gripe e devido à idade avançada, Sora evoluiu com uma pneumonia importante, sendo obrigatória sua internação.

**- Preciso arrumar um emprego... e rápido!**– murmurava para si mesma.

**- Sakura... por que essa carinha, filha? Logo eu estarei melhor e sairei daqui! **– disse a senhora em meio a tosse.

Sakura apenas sorriu tristemente. Sua tia que sempre fora tão forte e superou todos os obstáculos na vida, agora estava ali com uma saúde deplorável.

O sentimento de incapacidade tomou conta de Sakura. Ela sabia muito bem que precisava tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível. Caso não o fizesse, corria um sério risco de perder sua tia para sempre e provavelmente não se perdoaria.

Mais que uma tia, Sora era uma mãe, literalmente. Ela a adotara quando sua verdadeira mãe a abandonou para fugir com um namorado sete anos mais novo que ela. Mais tarde, soube que o tal homem havia sido preso pelo assassinato da companheira... Da mãe de Sakura.

– **Por que não vai para casa e descansa um pouco?**

**- Estou bem aqui! Acho melhor a senhora descansar... **– respondeu fazendo uma carícia delicada no braço da senhora.

**- Você está sentada aqui há quase quatro horas, Sakura! Vá para casa, coma alguma coisa e descanse. Se continuar assim, ficará doente! Fique tranqüila, não sairei daqui...** – comentou em tom brincalhão.

**- Está bem. **– respondeu derrotada.** - Prometo não demorar! E a senhora, descanse!**

Andou pelas ruas desolada até parar em uma velha banca de jornal. Retirou algumas moedas do bolso e comprou um jornal.

Depois de muito andar, entrou no humilde prédio onde morava e subiu os quatro lances de escada rapidamente. Assim que entrou no apartamento onde morava com a tia, sentou-se no sofá e abriu o jornal na sessão de classificados.

Passou seus olhos verdes por cada anúncio e entristeceu-se. Todos precisavam de experiência: recepcionista, balconista, secretária...

Ficou quase meia hora lendo cada anúncio, mas era sempre a mesma história: paga-se bem! Porém, precisa-se de experiência.

**- Droga!** – praguejou.

Queria chorar de raiva. Por que não poderiam aceitar uma pessoa sem experiência? Sabia fazer de tudo um pouco. Será que isso não bastava?

Sakura estava prestes a jogar o jornal no lixo, quando virou a página e viu um anúncio discreto.

"**Procura-se acompanhante para viúvo. Não é necessário ter experiência. Paga-se bem."**

Era tudo o que precisava. Ela tinha uma boa experiência em cuidar de idosos devido aos longos anos passados com sua tia. Dobrou o restante das folhas do jornal e pegou a página contendo o classificado. Iria hoje mesmo até o endereço citado no anúncio, afinal não poderia perder tempo.

Decidiu tomar um bom banho, já que suas roupas e seu cabelo cheiravam a hospital. Não poderia apresentar-se numa entrevista naquele estado e antes de entrar no chuveiro, vasculhou seu guarda-roupa a procura de uma roupa adequada, mas o máximo que achou foi um vestido verde-claro um tanto desbotado. Era isso ou uma calça jeans e um moletom velho e largo.

Em menos de quarenta minutos, estava pronta diante do espelho, apenas escovando os cabelos rosados.

Pegou sua bolsa e foi até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo. Teve que viajar quase uma hora em pé, mas não se importou. Seu pensamento estava naquele anúncio. Precisava ser aceita naquele emprego... a vida de sua tia dependia dele.

Quando finalmente desceu do ônibus, parou no primeiro bar de esquina e pediu informação. Foi atendida muito gentilmente por uma senhora de idade, que lhe informou corretamente o local.

Andou por quase dez minutos em meio a um vento frio. Abraçou o próprio corpo e andou o mais rápido que pôde. Finamente avistou a esquina que continha o nome exato da rua anunciada no jornal e, ao dobrá-la, deparou-se com uma mansão em tom pastel com os portões em dourado e com a letra U em branco, exatamente no centro. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Nunca tinha visto tamanha beleza em um lugar só.

Hesitou por alguns momentos em tocar o interfone, mas quanto mais rápido o fizesse, mais rápido saberia se seria a acompanhante ou não. Apertou o botão e mordeu os lábios ao escutar ter sido atendida.

_- Pois não?_

**- Boa tarde. Estou aqui porque vi um anúncio no jornal e...**

_- Ah, sim! Qual seu nome?_

**- Sakura Haruno...**

_- Ok! Aguarde um momento por favor._

Chyo, a governanta da mansão Uchiha, atravessou toda a sala e direcionou-se para uma porta fechada. Bateu algumas vezes e ouviu seu patrão ordenando que entrasse.

**- Senhor Uchiha, desculpe incomodá-lo, mas há uma moça na porta interessada no seu anúncio.**

O homem que estava com os olhos vidrados no notebook, desviou-os rapidamente para a soleira da porta do escritório onde se encontrava Chyo.

**- Muito bem... sabe o que fazer não é, Chyo?**

**- Sim, senhor!**

Uma agonia tomou conta de Sakura. Será possível que esqueceram-se dela?

" _Que absurdo..."_ riu de si mesma.

O vento ficava cada vez mais forte, fazendo-a bater os dentes. Praguejou-se por não ter comprado uma calça e uma blusa de frio. Mas com que dinheiro faria isso? Usou quase todas as suas economias para comprar os remédios para a tia doente e o pouco que lhe sobrou, usou na compra do jornal e na passagem de ônibus. E agora só tinha mais alguns trocados que seriam usados para pegar o ônibus de volta para casa.

_- Senhorita Haruno? _– chamou-a novamente pelo interfone.

**- Oh, sim! Desculpe...**

_- Abrirei os portões da mansão e peço por gentileza que dirija-se a porta dos fundos._

**- Está bem!**

Sakura tomou um susto ao ver os portões s abrindo sozinhos. Quando a senhora disse "abrirei os portões", pensou que ela viria com um chaveiro imenso, contendo a chave.

"_Isso que dá ser caipira!"_ pensou revirando os olhos.

Finalmente colocou os pés dentro da entrada da mansão. A paisagem era mais bela do lado de dentro. Talvez os portões atrapalhassem a visão de magníficas árvores que estavam no suposto "quintal" da mansão.

Agora o problema: onde fica a porta dos fundos?

Sem se mover, procurou apenas com o olhar qualquer porta pequena que ficasse nos fundos. Nada mais óbvio. Sakura levou outro susto ao sentir alguém lhe cutucando as costas.

**- Desculpe, Senhorita Haruno... Percebi que teve dificuldade em encontrar a porta dos fundos e resolvi buscá-la.**

**- Obrigada! –** sorriu ela.**– Realmente estou perdida!**

A governanta fez um gesto para que ela a acompanhasse e as duas seguiram para o interior da bela mansão. Sakura supôs estarem na cozinha, já que reconheceu um fogão e uma geladeira.

Ficou abismada. Só a geladeira deveria custar o preço do pequeno apartamento em que residia. 

**- Por aqui, senhorita...**

Sakura seguia a governanta por um corredor longo e ficou de boca aberta ao entrar na sala. O aposento era muito bem decorado em tons de branco e preto, além de esculturas e quadros espalhados por todos os lados. Tudo parecia tão caro que a rosada sentia medo apenas de olhar.

Ela fechou ainda mais os braços para que não encostasse em nada e, por acidente, acabasse derrubando alguma coisa que demoraria até sua velhice para pagar.

Ambas entraram numa pequena sala, onde continha uma escrivaninha e duas cadeiras simples, porém não menos luxuosas do que todo o resto da casa.

Chyo pediu para que a rosada se sentasse e logo em seguida, acomodou-se na cadeira a frente dela.

**- Bom, vamos começar.** – sorriu a mulher. – **Como deve ter lido no jornal, estamos à procura de uma acompanhante para o senhor Uchiha, senhorita. Ele me deixou encarregada de fazer a entrevista com as candidatas, portanto vamos começar.**

Sakura meneou com a cabeça, enquanto apertava os dedos de forma discreta. Desde que entrara no ônibus apertado, rezou a Kami-sama que conseguisse o emprego que tanto precisava.

**- Quando viu o anúncio, senhorita Haruno?**

**- Comprei o jornal hoje mesmo e assim que o li, vim para cá!**

**- É casada ou tem filhos? **

**- Não! Sou solteira.**

**- Idade?**

**- Vinte e dois.**

A cada pergunta, Chyo desviava seu olhar para o papel à sua frente, fazendo anotações. Hora ou outra, colocava a caneta sobre a folha branca e encarava Sakura com uma expressão indecifrável.

**- Certo! E... por que escolheu justamente o anúncio do senhor Uchiha?**

**- Bom, todos os outros exigiam experiência..**_._ – murmurou sem jeito. **- Mudei faz pouco tempo para cá e trabalhei por duas semanas numa lanchonete de um conhecido da família. Além de precisar muito do emprego.**

**- Por quê? **

**- Minha tia está muito doente e as poucas economias que tinha, usei para comprar seus remédios. Além disso, ela está internada em um hospital público e está piorando a cada dia... **

**- Entendo... –** murmurou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Sakura sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver a expressão da governanta. Todas as candidatas deveriam ir com uma desculpa parecida, apenas alternando o parentesco para mãe ou pai. Algumas até poderiam ser verdade... outras não.

Chyo olhou atentamente para a rosada. Diferente das outras, não tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. A garota a sua frente fitava o chão e seu rosto era coberto por uma longa franja de cabelos róseos.

**- Tem como me provar? **– A pergunta da governanta fez Sakura arregalar os olhos.** – Tem alguma coisa que possa provar que realmente precisa desse emprego?**

A bolsa que repousava sobre o colo da Haruno foi aberta, de onde foram tirados alguns papéis amassados. Ela os entregou um pouco desajeitada, fazendo Shizune estreitar os olhos e em seguida, estender a mão para pegar as folhas.

Ela passou folha por folha daquele pequeno monte, olhando minuciosamente cada linha deles. Colocando as folhas arrumadas na mesa, Shizune voltou a olhar para Sakura.

**- Você parece estar falando a verdade... Pelo que vejo, necessita muito de um emprego não é?**

**- A senhora não sabe o quanto... **– respondeu com um sorriso triste.

Em resposta, Chyo sorriu e levantou-se.

**- Aguarde um minuto, senhorita.**

Sakura assentiu e segui a mulher com o olhar, até perdê-la de vista.

A governanta novamente direcionou-se para o escritório do Uchiha e bateu algumas vezes antes de entrar.

**- O que quer agora, Chyo? –** perguntou com impaciência.

**- Acho que encontrei a acompanhante, senhor Uchiha.**

Ele fixou seus olhos ônix na mulher e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**- Tem certeza?**

**- Sim, senhor! É uma moça simples e parece que realmente precisa do emprego. Pelo pouco que vi, não parece ter noções de etiqueta, mas é muito bem educada.**

O moreno grunhiu algo para si mesmo e pensou por alguns instantes.

**- Ela parece confiável, Chyo?**

**- Sim, senhor!**

**- Façamos da seguinte forma, dê o emprego a ela. Você terá que educá-la e caso perceba que ela não se enquadra nos meus parâmetros, a despediremos. **– ordenou em tom frio.

**- Está bem, senhor Uchiha! Com licença... **

Seu nervoso fez com que o frio que sentia enquanto perambulava pelas ruas, voltasse a tona. Abraçou-se novamente e começou a esfregar as mãos pelos braços tentando aquecer-se.

Escutou alguns passos ecoando pela casa, ficando cada vez mais próximos de onde estava.

**- Kami-sama, me ajude! –** murmurou para si mesma.

**- Falando sozinha?**– indagou a mulher de forma divertida.

No mesmo instante, Sakura sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Novamente, Chyo sentou-se de frente para Sakura e a fitou.

**- Posso te chamar de Sakura? **–perguntou, e a rosada concordou com um sorriso discreto. –**Muito bem, Sakura... o que lhe vem na mente quando falo a palavra acompanhante?**

**- Uma pessoa que está ao dispor do patrão, servindo-o e ajudando-o nas tarefas do dia-a-dia. **_–_ Essa afirmação soou mais como uma pergunta._ –_** Acho que é isso.**

**- Sim. Está correto! Conversei com o senhor Uchiha a pouco e ele permitiu que você ficasse com o emprego... parabéns!**

**- Jura? Oh! Obrigada, senhora! Não sabe o quanto necessito desse emprego! **– exclamou exasperada.

**- Me chame de Chyo, Sakura! Mas, preciso acertar alguns detalhes com você, querida. Por exemplo, terá que se mudar aqui para a mansão.**

Os olhos da rosada ficaram arregalados. Mudar? Não havia nada no anúncio. E como ficaria sua tia? Claro que por enquanto estaria no hospital, mas e depois?

**- M-morar aqui? **

**- Algum problema?**

**- N-não... nenhum, é que... – **ela hesitou por alguns instantes. -** Não, sem problemas!**

**- Ótimo! Continuando, você tomará lições de etiqueta. O senhor Uchiha é uma pessoa muito influente e participa de eventos e festas quase todas as semanas. Portanto para acompanhá-lo, você também terá que saber se portar em sociedade...**

Aquele comentário soou estranho. Festas? Um senhor participar de festas todas as semanas era algo inacreditável. Com uma saúde, aparentemente, de ferro não teria o porque de necessitar uma acompanhante. Mas aquela não era a hora para especulações.

**- Sim, senhora.** – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Faria tudo o que precisasse para encaixar-se nos padrões do senhor Uchiha. Sentiu uma ponta de curiosidade em saber como ele era.

**- Vamos ao que realmente interessa, o pagamento! Você receberá semanalmente e fará com o dinheiro o que bem entender. As despesas com comida e vestuário serão cobertas pelo próprio patrão.**

"_Quantas regalias..."_ pensou.

Tudo parecia estar finalmente se encaixando. Receberia o dinheiro mais rápido do que imaginava e aquela notícia fez o coração de Sakura aquietar-se um pouco.

**- Muito bem. Acho que por hoje é só, Sakura! Amanhã esteja aqui às sete da manhã em ponto.**

**- Estarei aqui, senh... Chyo! –** exclamou.

Chyo a acompanhou até a saída e despediu-se rapidamente. Assim que perdeu a mulher de vista, Sakura deu um sorriso em meio a lágrimas. Parecia que tudo finalmente estava entrando nos eixos.

Já passavam das onze horas da noite, quando Sakura entrou pelas portas espelhadas do hospital. Dirigiu-se até o local onde sua tia estava deitada, mas não a encontro. No mesmo instante, a rosada sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si.

Correu até a recepção e deu o nome de sua tia. Com muita falta de educação, a recepcionista avisou que a senhora Sora havia sido transferida para a UTI e que Sakura não tinha permissão de vê-la.

Segundo a mulher, sua tia teve uma piora significativa e precisou ser transferida para a unidade de terapia intensiva e que seu estado era grave.

Sakura saiu desolada do hospital e foi andando até sua casa. Não se importava mais com o frio que tinha piorado, apenas queria que sua tia agüentasse mais uma semana para que ela pudesse transferi-la daquele hospital.

Chegando em casa, enfiou-se embaixo das cobertas e colocou o velho despertador para tocar quatro horas. Teria que andar rápido se quisesse chegar pontualmente, já que suas economias tinham se esgotado e seria uma longa caminhada até a mansão.

_Continua..._

Bem vindos (as) à fanfiction "Procura-se um Acompanhante".  
E o drama se inicia! *-* E esse é só o começo!  
Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo e espero a opinião sincera de vocês!  
Estava ansiosa para postar essa fic.  
Fico por aqui.  
Críticas e elogios podem ser mandados nos reviews.  
Beijos :*


	3. Primeiro Dia

_**Capítulo 2 - Primeiro Dia**_

Exatamente as quatro horas da manhã, o despertador tocou avisando que Sakura precisava levantar-se imediatamente caso quisesse chegar ao trabalho.

Mesmo cansada e com dor nas costas, Sakura levantou-se e abriu uma fresta da janela. Um vento frio entrou por todo o cômodo, fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo dela. Resolveu fechar a janela e tomar um banho para se esquentar e para depois, arrumar suas poucas coisas para a "mudança".

Assim que terminou de se arrumar, pegou uma bolsa velha e colocou alguns pertences como documentos, produtos de higiene, algumas roupas e um pequeno álbum de fotos que tinha desde que era criança.

Deu uma boa olhada ao seu redor e depois trancou a porta do velho apartamento. Assim que recebesse seu pagamento, iria dar um jeito de arrumar aquele lugar para que sua tia pudesse viver mais confortavelmente.

Foram longas e intermináveis duas horas e meia de caminhada em meio ao frio, mas finalmente tinha chegado ao seu destino: a mansão Uchiha.

"_Graças a Kami... Ainda são seis e meia..."_ pensou aliviada. Depois de tanto andar e perder-se por duas vezes, estava ali.

Ela sentia-se exausta e faminta, já que esqueceu-se completamente de comer alguma coisa antes de sair de casa.

Acabara de sair do banho quando ouviu o som da campainha. Praguejou o suposto visitante por estar incomodando a essa hora da manhã.

Afastando um pouco as cortinas escuras, Sasuke pôde ver uma garota de cabelos rosados em frente aos portões. Logo em seguida, viu Chyo a recebendo.

**- Então é ela... – **comentou para si mesmo. Até aquele presente momento, não tinha conhecido sua mais nova acompanhante para festas.

A princípio, Sasuke não achou a mulher diferente das outras, a não ser pelos cabelos exoticamente rosas. Pelas suas vestimentas, percebeu que era uma moça simples e provavelmente Chyo teria um grande trabalho pela frente.

Quando iria fechar as cortinhas, a viu sorrindo e de certa forma, aquela imagem hipnotizou Sasuke. Era um sorriso encantador assim como o sorriso de Suky, sua falecida esposa.

Apesar de Suky e Sasuke estarem juntos devido a um acordo entre empresas, ela lhe fazia falta. Ficaram casados apenas um ano, mas foi o suficiente para Sasuke aprender a respeitá-la. Viviam mais como amigos do que como casados... dormiam em quartos separados, conversavam sobre suas vidas durante o jantar, porém nunca trocaram sequer um beijo ou algo mais íntimo. Nenhum dos dois estava feliz com aquela situação, porém o divórcio estava fora de cogitação...

" _Até que a morte os separe..."_

Essas palavras nunca foram tão bem empregadas como naquela situação. Suky tinha ido numa pequena reunião com as amigas e pediu a ele que a acompanhasse. Porém, devido aos compromissos de última hora, não pôde ir com ela... e foi exatamente nessa viagem que o carro capotou e Suky não resistiu aos ferimentos.

Sasuke nunca chegou a amá-la, mas tinha um carinho especial por ela. Quando soube da notícia, não sabia ao certo como reagir... se ficava feliz por estar vivo ou triste, por saber que sua única "amiga" sincera havia partido.

Com a morte de Suky, as coisas se tornaram mais complicadas para ele. O mais novo solteiro –segundo os jornais – era constantemente assediado por aquelas que se diziam amigas da ex-esposa. A princípio a situação não o incomodava tanto, mas a partir do momento que se via nas fotos do jornais, todas as semanas, e abaixo de sua própria foto lia-se difamações, as coisas realmente começavam a se complicar. Não que ele realmente se importasse sobre o que as pessoas pensavam ou não dele, mas a família Uchiha tinha uma reputação. Reputação essa que Fugaku demorou longos anos para conseguir e não era seu filho mais novo que iria destruí-la.

Casar novamente estava fora de cogitação! Já bastava o que tinha acontecido e, caso voltasse a se relacionar com alguém, seria única e exclusivamente por amor.

A solução – ou pelo menos o que Sasuke pensou ser uma solução – era arrumar uma mulher desconhecida aos olhos da alta sociedade para ser sua acompanhante para festas, nada mais que isso...

O problema era como fazer isso se todos os seus contatos eram conhecidos pela imprensa.

E o que parecia absurdo e ridiculamente estúpido veio-lhe a mente: anunciar no jornal.

Chyo decidiu ir receber Sakura na porta, já que a garota ainda não estava acostumada com a casa.

**- Bom dia, Sakura. Você chegou cedo...**

**- Bom dia, Chyo... –** sorriu.** – Acho que me adiantei demais.**

A governanta abriu o portão da mansão e deu espaço para Sakura entrar. 

**- Não se preocupe... entre!**

As duas caminharam lentamente até a entrada dos fundos da mansão. O caminho parecia mais fácil do que na primeira vez, mas mesmo assim, Sakura continuou um pouco surpresa ao entrar naquele cômodo enorme. Se a rosada não estivesse enganada, somente a cozinha era três vezes maior que seu humilde apartamento.

**- Já tomou café da manhã, Sakura?** – perguntou Chyo tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

-** Ah! Bom... não, mas não estou com fome. –** mentiu.** – Obrigada.**

**- Vamos tomar café, então. Hoje mesmo começaremos as aulas de etiqueta, Sakura! **- disse lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação. – **Precisa alimentar-se...**

Antes que Sakura pudesse protestar, seu estômago protestou por comida através de um ronco que ecoou por toda a cozinha.

**- Eu não disse! Tomaremos café e depois guardamos essa mochila no seu quarto. Pode se servir, Sakura.**

Trocaram poucas palavras durante o café e Chyo notou que talvez não seria tão difícil "educá-la". Apesar de ser uma moça simples, Sakura apresentava uma boa postura na mesa e era educada.

**- Terminou seu café, Sakura? – **Chyo apenas viu a rosada colocar a xícara na mesa e acenar com a cabeça.

**-Sim, senhora...**

**- Vou lhe apresentar a casa... – **sorriu.

A rosada pegou suas coisas que estavam em cima de uma bancada de mármore e seguiu Chyo até a possível sala da mansão. A mesma sala que Sakura teve que atravessar no dia anterior.

Diferente de ontem, encontrou um homem alto de costas para elas. O moreno estava vestido comum terno de cor escura, e fitava a paisagem pela janela.

**- Sasuke-sama, essa é Haruno Sakura**.

Lentamente, ele virou-se e seus olhos fixaram-se nas duas esmeraldas de Sakura. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, até que ela quebrou o contato visual, fazendo uma saudação.

**- Prazer... –** murmurou envergonhada.

Ele apenas fez um gesto de cabeça e depois voltou-se para Chyo.

**- Chyo, sabe o quê fazer não é?** – perguntou com a voz firme.

**- Sim!**

**- Ótimo!**

Antes que Sakura pudesse vê-lo melhor, o viu dando as costas e saindo de onde elas estavam. Era um homem bonito, isso ela não podia negar, mas parecia um tanto quanto arrogante.

"_Provavelmente deve ser o filho do patrão..."_ pensou.

-** Sakura? –** chamou a governanta. – **Vamos, vou te mostrar o seu quarto e depois já começaremos.**

**- Sim, senhora.**

Ela continuou seguindo a governanta pela grande escadaria da mansão. Quando chegou ao andar de cima, surpreendeu-se ainda mais. Um corredor imenso contendo várias portas, fazia a rosada sentir-se mais confusa. Provavelmente se perderia naquela casa.

Todo o corredor era decorado, assim como a sala e todos os lugares daquele lugar.

**- Desse lado do corredor ficam algumas salas, como um pequeno salão de jogos... **– comentou Chyo apontando para o lado esquerdo. **– E desse daqui, ficam os quartos tanto de hóspedes, como o quarto do Sasuke-sama.**

**- Uhum... –** concordou um pouco desnorteada.

Chyo caminhou pelo corredor do lado direito e prontamente, Sakura a seguiu. Em seguida, viu a mulher parar em frente a uma porta branca e abri-la, revelando um quarto amplo.

**- Aqui será o seu quarto, Sakura.**

Ao ouvir aquela frase, Sakura arregalou os olhos. O suposto quarto que ficaria, era três vezes maior que seu humilde apartamento. Os móveis eram em um tom pastel e uma cama de casal exatamente no centro, dava a impressão de um quarto de bonecas.

**- Gostou?** – perguntou voltando-se para Sakura.

**- S-sim... mas... eu não sei, Chyo... Não tem nada mais simples?**

**- Você precisa se acostumar! –** respondeu aos risos.** – Me dê suas coisas e mais tarde você se acomoda está bem? Pode entrar, Sakura... não precisa ter vergonha...**

Só agora Sakura notou que estava na soleira da porta. Foi até o centro do quarto em passos lentos, enquanto passava os olhos por todos os pequenos detalhes do cômodo.

**- Chyo, desculpe perguntar mas..**. – ela hesitou por um momento. -** Quando eu vou conhecer o senhor que serei acompanhante?**

**- Como assim?** – perguntou surpresa.

**- Bom, no anúncio estava escrito que eu seria a acompanhante de um viúvo... onde ele está? Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo e me apresentar.** – sorriu.

Chyo olhou atentamente para as feições de Sakura.

**- Mas você já o conheceu, Sakura! O viúvo é o Sasuke-sama... – **respondeu calmamente.

**- O-o quê? **– Sakura sentiu o sangue lhe subir pelo rosto e tinha a plena certeza que estava vermelha.

**- Não entendo o motivo da surpresa. Sasuke-sama é viúvo, apesar de ter apenas 25 anos. É uma longa história... **– comentou com um certo pesar. - **Enfim, vamos descer para começarmos as aulas.**

**- Vamos começar com a postura de se sentar à mesa, está bem? **– perguntou Chyo de frente à Sakura. –** Me mostre como você se senta e eu corrigirei.**

Ela assentiu e ajeitou-se na cadeira macia da sala de jantar. Forçou uma postura no encosto e encolheu a barriga de tal forma que mal conseguia respirar.

**- Não está ruim... para um pingüim! **– comentou em tom de deboche. – **Relaxe, Sakura. Não precisa ficar tão tensa. Relaxe esses ombros e não precisa encolher a barriga que você não tem.**

**- Desculpe, Chyo! Ainda estou um pouco nervosa... **

**- Apenas concentre-se. –** ordenou.** – Agora que arrumou sua postura, o que você faz com o guardanapo?**

**- Limpo... a boca? – **perguntou receosa.

Chyo riu.

**- Óbvio, mas onde ele deve ser colocado?** – Sakura deu os ombros. **– Você deve desdobrá-lo e colocá-lo no colo, Sakura..**.

**- Ah... entendi!** – sorriu vitoriosa. Fez exatamente o que Chyo havia lhe dito e olhou-a mais uma vez. –** Assim?**

**- Exato! Você aprende rápido! **

Em resposta, Sakura sorriu.

**- Uma coisa que você não deve esquecer é de sempre tirar o guardanapo do colo antes de levantar-se. – **Sakura assentiu. **– E tente não deixar os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, Sakura... é deselegante!**

**- Sim, senhora! –** ajeitou-se.

**- Agora vamos aos talheres! –** Chyo pegou um prato contendo diversos talheres de tamanhos e formas diferentes e os colocou em frente à Sakura.

**- Para quê tantos garfos, facas e colheres, Chyo? –** perguntou surpresa.

**- Geralmente em festas, os jantares têm diferentes pratos, querida. A cada comida servida, utiliza-se um talher diferente. Entendeu?**

**- Mais ou menos... – **grunhiu.

**- Ok, vou tentar te explicar de uma forma mais fácil. Por exemplo, essa faca é especificamente para peixes... –** disse apontando para uma das facas. – **Esse garfo é usado para comer saladas, e assim por diante.**

**- Hum... acho que entendi! Mas são muitos, Chyo!** – reclamou triste. –** Eu não vou conseguir lembrar de todos...**

**- Não é necessário. Apenas quero que se lembre de uma coisa! Independente dos pratos servidos, você deve começar pelos talheres da ponta. **– Chyo fitou a rosada e ela ainda pareceu confusa. – **Vamos ver... –** ela pensou por alguns segundos. **– Pense da seguinte forma, você deve usá-los de fora para dentro... da ponta para o centro!**

**- Ah! Agora ficou mais fácil! **– sorriu.

**- Vamos ver se você entendeu! Vou fazer algumas perguntas e você vai me responder!**

Foram longas e intermináveis horas de perguntas para Sakura. Algumas coisas ela acabou por errar, mas no final, foi relativamente bem.

**- Você foi muito bem para a primeira vez, Sakura. É uma moça inteligente, por isso aprende as coisas rápido! **

**- Me sinto mais aliviada. **

**- Já é tarde! Logo Sasuke-sama chegará da empresa. Seria uma boa idéia se você jantasse com ele, Sakura!**

Só de imaginar, Sakura sentiu seu coração aos pulos.

**- Não, Chyo. Por favor... e se eu fizer as coisas erradas? E-eu não quero... não hoje! Não faz isso comigo! – **implorou.

**- Calma... Tudo bem!** – respondeu aos risos.** – Mas me diga, está com fome?**

**- Um pouco... **– disse encabulada.

Depois de algum tempo, Chyo e Sakura jantavam na cozinha da mansão, já que a rosada negou-se a comer na mesa junto com o Uchiha.

Pelo pouco que Sakura pôde ver do seu "patrão", constatou que ele era um homem bonito, porém um pouco arrogante.

**- Sakura?**

**- Hum...**

**- Você está pensativa. Algum problema?**

**- Só um pouco preocupada, Chyo...** – murmurou cabisbaixa.** – Minha tia piorou e a transferiram para a UTI.**

**- Sinto muito, querida. Mas não se preocupe, ela vai melhorar!**

**- Tomara, Chyo...**

Nesse momento, uma das empregadas aparece na cozinha a procura da governanta.

**- Chyo, o senhor Uchiha quer falar com você. Ele me pediu para que você o procurasse na biblioteca.**

A senhora apenas assentiu e a empregada se retirou, deixando novamente as duas sozinhas.

**- Bom, vou falar com o Sasuke-sama. Se quiser pode ir se deitar... – **comentou levantando-se.

**- Não quer que eu lave essas coisas? – **perguntou apontando para os pratos usados.

**- Não, Sakura. Seu trabalho aqui é outro... **– respondeu aos risos.** – Com licença.**

Enquanto isso, Sasuke encontrava-se sentado na biblioteca enquanto aguardava que Chyo aparecesse e lhe informasse o desempenho da garota que conheceu naquela mesma manhã. Nem se lembrava do nome dela e suas roupas não eram de boa qualidade. Estava trajada de forma simples e talvez aquelas roupas não a valorizassem.

**- Sasuke-sama, mandou me chamar?**

**- Hum? Ah sim! Entre Chyo! –** ordenou.

-** O que deseja? **– perguntou-o em pé, enquanto o fitava.

**- Aquela garota que vi hoje de manhã... é ela?**

**- Sim senhor.**

**- E como se saiu?**

**- Hoje a ensinei algumas coisas básicas.** – comentou. **– Ela teve um pouco de dificuldade no inicio, mas ela é bem inteligente. Sakura é uma moça simples e, além disso, não acreditou que seria sua acompanhante, Sasuke-sama.**

**- O que quer dizer? –** perguntou-a arqueando uma sobrancelha.

**- Bom, pelo o que pude entender, ela achou que seria acompanhante de um senhor de idade... **– comentou de forma divertida.** – Quando soube que era o senhor o tal viúvo, pareceu bastante surpresa.**

**- Hum. Era só isso, Chyo... Pode ir! –** ordenou fitando um ponto qualquer da biblioteca.

Enquanto isso, Sakura andava perdida pelos corredores do segundo andar da mansão. Já havia tido trabalho suficiente em achar o caminho das escadas, e no meio de tantas portas, acabou ficando perdida.

Tudo o que ela se lembrava era que os quartos ficavam do lado direito. A informação não era ajudava muito, mas eliminava quase quatro portas.

"_Como eu vou fazer para achar aquele quarto?"_ perguntou para si mesma.

**- O único jeito é abrir porta por porta...** – resmungou derrotada.

Caminhou lentamente para a primeira porta e a abriu.

**- Um banheiro... **– Dirigiu-se para a do lado e girou a maçaneta. – **Um quarto... mas não foi esse que a Chyo me mostrou! **

Pelo que a rosada lembrava, o quarto em que ficaria era em tons de bege e branco e definitivamente, aquele quarto não era o dela. O jogo de cama era em tons escuros e, apenas os travesseiros eram brancos, como os dela.

Não soube o motivo exato de ainda estar parada com a mão na maçaneta do quarto que com toda a certeza, não era dela.

**- Esse cheiro... – **murmurou para si mesma. Um cheiro de menta que impregnava em suas narinas. Um cheiro irresistível.

Ficou ali de olhos fechados e exalando aquele perfume tão diferente por pelo menos um minuto.

**- O quê está fazendo bisbilhotando o meu quarto? **

Ao ouvir aquela voz tão penetrante, Sakura bateu a porta com força, tamanho foi o susto. Quando virou-se, viu dois olhos ônix a fitando.

**- M-me desculpe... – **balbuciou envergonhada.

**- Fiz uma pergunta! Responda! ** - ralhou o moreno. As sobrancelhas juntas, seguidas de um olhar não tão agradável, fizeram a Haruno estremecer.

**- Eu me perdi. –** confessou. Sasuke continuo olhando-a com desprezo, com os braços cruzados. **– Não achei o quarto que Chyo me mostrou pela manhã.**

Sasuke andou a passos largos para a porta do lado e abriu com violência.

**- Aqui é o seu quarto! -** grunhiu entre os dentes.** – Espero que não cometa mais esse engano! **

O moreno passou pela rosada e fechou a porta do quarto. Só agora havia entendido o porquê de tanta irritação. Sakura quase entrou no quarto do seu patrão.

O que realmente a incomodou foi o fato de o moreno ser tão grosso a ponto de dizer que ela estaria bisbilhotando suas coisas. A primeira palavra que veio em sua mente para descrevê-lo era: estúpido.

_Continua..._

E aí está mais um capítulo.  
A história do nosso viúvo ultra-sexy foi revelada! o/  
Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.  
Antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer os reviews do capítulo passado. Fiquei muito surpresa com a quantidade e com a opinião de vocês em relação a fic. Obrigada do fundo do coração.  
Assim como o anterior, quero saber o que acharam desse capítulo!  
Críticas/elogios podem ser mandados nos reviews! o/

beijoooss


	4. Mais Aulas

_**Capítulo 3 – Mais Aulas**_

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiram rapidamente o quarto onde Sakura dormia. Pouco a pouco se acostumou com a claridade do lugar e finalmente tomou coragem para abrir os olhos.

Há anos não dormia tão confortavelmente como naquela noite. O colchão confortável, o travesseiro macio e o calor das cobertas praticamente a puxavam para mais alguns minutos de sono.

Ainda era cedo e provavelmente ninguém naquela mansão enorme estaria acordado, mas precisava levantar-se e arrumar as poucas coisas que trouxe do seu velho apartamento.

Preguiçosamente, levantou-se e andou até a penteadeira, onde sua bolsa estava devidamente posta na cadeira em frente ao móvel. Em menos de dez minutos, suas poucas peças de roupa estavam colocadas nos cabides em cima da cama.

**- Agora é só colocar no armário...** – comentou para si mesma.

Pousou as roupas arrumadas sobre o braço e pôs-se a caminhar até um guarda-roupa enorme de cor branca. Quando o abriu, ficou admirada com tanto espaço. Prateleiras, sapateiras, quatro gavetas e um espaço relativamente grande para colocar as roupas penduradas compunham a parte interna do armário.

Colocou as roupas penduradas e depois voltou para a cadeira onde a bolsa estava. Pegou seus calçados na mão e novamente, colocou-se em frente ao guarda-roupas. Depositou seus dois tênis surrados e a sandália de cor rosa na parte debaixo do móvel e em seguida fechou-o.

Como sempre fez, arrumou a cama onde dormiu e estendeu os lençóis de modo que ninguém percebesse que alguém tinha dormido ali.

Estava tudo arrumado e o que precisava estava em seu devido lugar, e foi então que Sakura resolveu "conhecer" o quarto.

Olhou tudo a sua volta. _"Lindo" _pensou. Essa era a palavra para descrever todas as coisas daquele lugar.

Alguma coisa a incomodava. Era para Sakura estar feliz por ter conseguido um emprego como aquele e poder dar um suporte melhor para si mesma e para Sora... mas então, por que aquele sentimento estranho?

Depois de algum tempo admirando cada canto do quarto, descobriu que não era um simples quarto e sim uma suíte.

Seu estômago avisou-lhe que era a hora de descer e comer alguma coisa e foi o que fez...

Adentrou a copa e de imediato, viu Chyo, mais duas empregas e uma senhora de idade que deduziu ser a cozinheira.

**- Bom dia. **– cumprimentou-as em meio a um discreto sorriso.

**- Bom dia..**. – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura andou alguns passos até ficar no centro da cozinha e ao olhar para trás verificou que só Chyo, ela e a senhora estavam presentes.

**- Você acordou cedo, Sakura... **– Chyo puxou uma cadeira para se sentar e fitou-a. – **Dormiu bem?**

Sakura apenas meneou com a cabeça que sim.

**- Sasuke-sama me disse que você estava perdida**. – comentou em tom divertido.

- **Era sobre isso que queria falar com você, Chyo...** – ela apertou as mãos discretamente. –** Eu não quero ser mal agradecida, mas será que não tem um quarto menor para que eu possa dormir? Aliás, eu posso vir aqui todos os dias, nem preciso dormir aqui. Não me atrasarei, eu prometo.**

**- Por favor, Sakura. Não seja boba! O quarto é muito luxuoso, mas não é para tanto. Falando nisso, as empregadas já foram arrumar seu quarto!**

**- E-eu já arrumei...** – murmurou receosa.

**- O quê? –** perguntou incrédula.

A cozinheira que até aquele momento, não dissera uma palavra, voltou-se para a rosada com um sorriso.

**- Chyo, a menina só não está acostumada.** – comentou divertida.

**- É cada uma que me aparece! Enfim, vou ver se Sasuke-sama precisa de alguma coisa. Tome seu café e depois vamos começar está bem? **

**- Uhum...**

Chyo estava parada no batente da porta, aguardando a permissão do Uchiha para que pudesse entrar. Pelo pouco que conseguiu ouvir, Sasuke estava falando com alguém no telefone.

**- Pode entrar, Chyo.** - Ordenou sentado em frente ao notebook.

**- Deseja alguma coisa, Sasuke-san?**

**- Sim. A garota já acordou?** – Perguntou em tom frio. Sasuke notou o ar de surpresa da governanta, que apenas fez um discreto aceno positivo com a cabeça. –** Ontem a noite, você me disse que ela era inteligente e aplicada. Estou certo?**

**- Sim...**

**- Muito bem. Naruto ligou-me agora a pouco...** – Ele colocou as mãos juntas em frente ao rosto impassível. - ** Disse que terei que participar de um jantar beneficente e será daqui a pouco mais de uma semana! **

**- Uma semana? –** Perguntou atônita. As aulas de Sakura começaram a menos de um dia e em menos de duas semanas, teria que "transformá-la" em uma dama.

**- Ensine-a apenas o básico, Chyo. Preciso que ela me acompanhe... você entende, não é?**

**- Plenamente, Sasuke-san. Tentarei fazer o meu melhor!**

**- Preciso que faça isso, Chyo! **– Retrucou com ar autoritário. Ainda sobre o olhar de Chyo, Sasuke levantou-se e caminhou até uma poltrona de couro e pegou sua pasta. **– Vou para a empresa...**

**- Não vai tomar café, Sasuke-san**

**- Não. Estou sem fome... Até logo!**

Chyo fez uma reverência discreta e esperou que seu patrão passasse por ela, para endireitar-se.

**- Por Kami, Sakura! Você parece que está pisando em ovos! **

**- Eu não consigo! – **Sakura estava pendurada num pequeno console, próximo à mesinha de telefone. – **Eu nunca andei de salto alto na vida... E esses saltos tipo alfinete...**

**- Salto agulha, Sakura... Agulha! **– Corrigiu-a.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Faziam mais de quatro horas que ela estava em cima de um sapato preto com um salto finíssimo. Suas pernas e sola dos pés doíam e a cada passo que dava era um fracasso.

Perdera a conta de quantas vezes torceu o pé e caíra por cima de Chyo.

-** Minha tia nunca me deixou usar sapatos de salto. Ela dizia que apenas as mulheres vaidosas demais usavam sapatos assim e jóias...** – Sakura viu Chyo arregalar os olhos ao ouvir tais palavras. **– É verdade, Chyo! Sempre usei tênis e sapatilhas sem salto. Acho que o sapato mais alto que usei, foi um tênis com amortecedores que meu primo me deu... –** sorriu.

**- Sua tia era bem rígida!**

**- Ela foi criada em uma educação rígida. Meus avós eram muito religiosos e repugnavam determinadas coisas. **– A rosada sentou-se no chão e massageou os pés. – **Chyo, podemos parar só um minuto?**

**- Ok... –** suspirou derrotada. –** Se quiser tirar esses sapatos, pode tirar. Eu vou ver como anda a preparação do almoço.**

**- Quer que eu... Deixa para lá!** – murmurou. Chyo a alertou pela manhã que sua única preocupação era se dedicar à aprender etiqueta. Nada mais que isso.

Sem delongas, tirou os sapatos e esticou as pernas mexendo os dedos dos pés. Ela sentia toda a planta do seu pé formigar.

**- Que dor... – **Sakura deitou-se no carpete macio da sala de estar e se esticou. Estava exausta e, segundo a senhora, elas nem tinham começado.

A rosada deixou a cabeça tombar para o lado, onde havia uma lareira. Em cima, uma pequena mureta continha diversos porta-retratos, mas um em especial chamou sua atenção.

Sakura levantou-se e caminhou até a lareira, tentando ignorar a dor latejante em seus pés. Seus olhos não a enganaram quando viu um dos porta-retratos virados para a parede. Com cuidado para não quebrar ou deixar, pegou-o e trouxe para próximo de seus olhos.

**- Que estranho...** – Fitou a foto curiosa.

Se estava lembrada da fisionomia do patrão, o homem de terno na foto era Sasuke. Ao seu lado, uma moça de cabelos negros e olhos azuis estava vestida de noiva. Provavelmente era a falecida esposa dele.

" _Eles não sorriam..."_ pensou.

**- O que está fazendo, Sakura?**

A rosada não soube quando e como Chyo apareceu, mas agora a mulher se encontrava ao seu lado. Por muito pouco, não deixou o porta-retrato cair da suas mãos.

**- D-Desculpe, Chyo! Eu estava arrumando essa fotografia...** – ofegou com a respiração descompensada. – **Ela estava virada...** – comentou, estendendo-a para a governanta.

Chyo pegou o retrato das mãos dela e a olhou.

-** Sasuke-sama quer que fique assim, Sakura!** – exclamou, recolocando a foto em seu devido lugar. –** O almoço está pronto. Vamos...**

O almoço foi em total silêncio. Propositalmente, Chyo colocara diversos talheres e taças na mesa de jantar, para "simular" uma espécie de jantar de negócios. Prestou atenção em cada movimento da garota a sua frente e surpreendeu-se com tamanha naturalidade com que ela se alimentava. Executou os movimentos perfeitamente... desde o colocar do guardanapo no colo, até o uso dos mais de dez talheres a sua frente.

-** Você me surpreendeu... –** comentou fitando-a.

**- Chyo..? **

**- Você não errou em nada, Sakura! Está se saindo muito bem à mesa.**

**- Obrigada...** – murmurou envergonhada.

Sakura limpou a boca com o guardanapo e desviou seus olhos da governanta.

**- Todo esse silêncio é para se concentrar ou a algo te incomodando? –** perguntou-a.

**- Queria pedir desculpas por agora a pouco. Não deveria estar mexendo nas coisas que não são minhas...**

**- Eu sei que foi com a melhor das intenções. Não se preocupe... – **sorriu**. – Mas... é só isso?**

**- Aquela moça morena na foto... era a falecida esposa do Sasuke-sama?** – perguntou hesitante. Chyo fez um aceno positivo, recebendo uma expressão surpresa por parte de Sakura. – **Chyo... por que eles não estavam sorrindo? Quer dizer, pelo que pude perceber, a foto foi tirada no dia do casamento.**

**- Digamos que nenhum dos dois queria estar lá! **– respondeu triste.

**- Hum? Mas...**

**- Foi um casamento arranjado... Questão de negócios entre os pais de Suky e Fugaku-sama. **– Chyo percebeu a expressão assustada da rosada. – **Não faça essa cara! Por incrível que pareça, ainda existem casamentos assim!**

**- Entendo... **– Sakura apoiou o rosto nas mãos e sorriu. **– Eu sempre me achei atrasada por nunca ter me casado... mas pensando por esse lado, não é tão ruim! Sempre sonhei em casar com alguém que eu realmente amasse e que pudesse construir uma família...**

**-Não fale assim. Você é nova e encontrará alguém... É questão de esperar! Minha mãe sempre dizia que o que é nosso, está guardado! – **Chyo se colocou de pé e pegou as coisas da mesa. –** Vamos continuar?**

**- Ahh Chyo!** – resmungou .

Eram por volta das nove e meia da noite quando Sasuke estacionou o carro na garagem da mansão. Como sempre fazia ativou o alarme do veículo e subiu as escadas que lhe conduzia à sala de estar da mansão. Foi recebido por Chyo que o aguardava com a mesa posta para o jantar.

**- Boa noite,Chyo.**

**- Boa noite, Sasuke-san. O jantar já será servido... **

**- Não estou com fome! Se precisar de mim, estarei no escritório...** – Sasuke deu as costas e entrou na porta que correspondia ao escritório, fechando-a logo em seguida.

Colocou sua maleta na poltrona e andou até um pequeno bar presente no cômodo, tirando de lá uma garrafa. Pegou um copo e despejou o líquido de cor turva no copo, tomando-o logo em seguida.

Sasuke escutou duas batidas na porta e virou-se, encontrando a governanta parada na soleira.

**- O que foi, Chyo? **– resmungou. –** Eu disse que não quero jantar!** – avisou-a ao vê-la com uma bandeja contendo um lanche e um copo de suco que ele deduziu ser de laranja.

Sem dizer nada, Chyo andou até a escrivaninha e depositou o objeto sobre ela.

**- Não quero me intrometer, mas se não alimentar-se vai acabar adoecendo, Sasuke-san... **

**- Não sou mais criança, Chyo. – **grunhiu dando os ombros.

Chyo sorriu.

**- Está com problemas?**

**- Nada importante... -** respondeu virando-se e ao encará-la suspirou. – **Falei com meu pai hoje... **

**- Problemas?**

**- Os de sempre, Chyo... você sabe!**

**- Imagino...**

O silêncio instalou-se entre os dois. Sasuke fitava a bandeja a sua frente, enquanto Chyo continuava parada em frente a ele, apenas o observando.

**- E a garota?**

**- Ela já foi para o quarto... O quarto certo! **– exclamou divertida. – **Ela está se saindo bem.**

**- Uhum...** – resmungou.

**- Hoje pela manhã ela parecia envergonhada...** – comentou. Sasuke olhou para a governanta, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – **Pediu-me se não podia trocar de quarto...**

**- Trocar? **

**- Disse que o quarto era grande demais para ela... fora o fato de que ela mesma arrumou a cama! **

**- Hum...**

Sasuke massageou as temporas e fechou os olhos recostando-se na poltrona.

**- Sasuke-san, se não está com fome vá se deitar...**

Sasuke suspirou e assentiu, porém antes de sair, pegou o copo de suco e levou consigo. Sorriu de canto ao ver Chyo dando um discreto sorriso.

Subiu as escadas em passos lentos, enquanto bebericava um pouco do suco.

Ao chegar no corredor, percebeu a porta do quarto de Sakura entreaberta, porém não tinha a intenção de bisbilhotar. Virou-se e ao girar a maçaneta da porta do seu quarto, escutou alguns murmúrios vindos do quarto dela.

Não se conteve e estreitou os olhos pela fresta do quarto de Sakura e encontrou-a sentada na beira da cama, calçando sapatos pretos que jurava serem de Chyo.

**- Isso machuca...** – reclamou.

Sakura ajeitou-os nos pés e tentou se colocar de pé. As três primeiras tentativas falharam, até finalmente conseguir manter-se ereta. Andou alguns passos meio cambaleantes, até que finalmente conseguiu andar sem muita dificuldade.

**- Consegui! –** exclamou contente. Começou novamente a andar, agora com maior facilidade. – **Direito... esquerdo... direito...** – repetia conforme dava os passos.

Sasuke, que observava toda a cena, sorriu de canto e fez um discreto não com a cabeça. Por um minuto, conseguiu esquecer de tudo o que passara naquele dia e acabou por se divertir com aquele pequeno, e não intencional, show de comédia particular.

Percebeu que ficou ali por algum tempo, quando ouviu-a resmungar que estava cansada. Decidiu que ele também deveria ir para o seu quarto e descansar, porém as cenas dela o fizeram dormir com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso discreto, mas não deixava de ser um sorriso.

Talvez seria divertido tê-la por perto.


	5. Compras

_**Capítulo 4 - Compras**_

Faltavam exatos três dias para o jantar beneficente. Em menos de setenta e duas horas, Sasuke saberia como Sakura se sairia e então tomaria sua decisão se ficaria ou não com os serviços dela.

Segundo Chyo, Sakura estava aprendendo as coisas rápido, o que facilitava, e muito, a situação. Os pés já não lhe doíam tanto ao usar saltos, apesar de andar um pouco desengonçada e ela já não se atrapalhava tanto durante as refeições.

O dia amanheceu chuvoso naquele sábado, mas Sakura precisava levantar-se já que prometeu a tia que iria visitá-la no novo hospital que estava internada. Graças ao novo emprego, a rosada conseguiu um convênio para Sora, dando-lhe melhores condições para se tratar.

Levantou-se preguiçosamente da cama e como de costume a arrumou e em seguida vestiu-se com uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa de mangas compridas. Sakura sentou-se na penteadeira e pegou a escova nas mãos, quando escutou três batidas suaves na porta.

**- Pode entrar...**

**- Sakura... –** Chyo adentrou o quarto e em seguida, fitou a cama arrumada. – **De novo você arrumou a cama? Mas que mania... – **suspirou. **– Vim lhe avisar que Sasuke-sama te espera na sala. Disse que quer falar com você!**

**- O quê eu fiz?** – perguntou assustada.

**- Nada, Sakura. – **riu dando os ombros. –** Venha, ele não gosta de esperar!**

Sakura assentiu e depositou a escova sobre a penteadeira, levantando-se logo em seguida.

No andar debaixo da mansão, Sasuke esperava pacientemente recostado no sofá de couro.

**- Sasuke-san... **

Distraído, não havia percebido que não estava mais sozinho na sala. Virou-se encontrando Sakura e Chyo paradas no final da escada.

**- Mandou me chamar, Sasuke-sama? – **Sakura corou ao ver o olhar do Uchiha sobre si e abaixou a cabeça.

**- No período da tarde, iremos comprar um vestido para que você possa usar no jantar beneficente de quinta-feira! **– Ordenou. – **Esteja pronta ...**

**- M-mas... – **Sakura se interrompeu.

Sasuke e Chyo a fitaram, esperando as palavras da rosada.

**- Algum problema, Sakura? **- indagou a governanta.

**- Será que a Chyo não poderia ir no meu lugar, Sasuke-sama? **– perguntou envergonhada.

O Uchiha olhou incrédulo para a moça. Aquilo era um verdadeiro absurdo. Nunca havia ouvido tamanha pergunta ridícula.

**- Quem me acompanhará será você e não Chyo, portanto será você que terá que provar as roupas. Espero que não esteja querendo me dar ordens.**

**- Não estou tentando te dar ordens, mas o caso é que não sei como me portar numa loja elegante, Sasuke-sama. –** Defendeu-se. A vista dela começou a embaçar denunciando o quanto o tom de voz usado por Sasuke a magoou.

**- Não há segredos. **– respondeu-a estreitando os olhos. – **E é melhor que esteja pronta!**

O ar quente do carro de Sasuke fazia com que uma verdadeira nevasca fosse encarada como uma tarde de verão. Sakura encontrava-se encolhida no banco do passageiro com medo de esbarrar as mãos em qualquer botão do painel luxuoso do carro. Ela sabia o quanto era desastrada, ainda mais quando estava nervosa.

Graças a Chyo, Sakura conseguiu colocar uma roupa mais apropriada para ir à loja de vestidos. O dia continuava frio como de manhã, mas a brisa gelada fazia a sensação térmica ficar ainda mais baixa.

Olhando pelo canto dos olhos, Sakura o viu dirigindo tranquilamente, como se nada o atingisse.

**- Não precisa ficar tão tensa...** – A voz dele saiu rouca e cortante, fazendo-a estremecer. –** Por que está tão nervosa?**

Definitivamente não sabia o que responder... Claro que tinha vários motivos para estar do jeito que estava: estar dentro de um carro que mais parecia flutuar pelas ruas do que andar, ou o fato de estar sozinha com ele. Talvez as duas coisas se juntaram e acabaram por abalar o emocional dela.

**- Desculpe por ter sido tão mal educada hoje cedo.**

Ele nada respondeu, apenas desviou seus olhos rapidamente para a rosada e os estreitou.

**- Que seja...**

Depois daquele pequeno diálogo, nada mais foi ouvido no interior daquele carro.

O Uchiha mantinha-se concentrado em dirigir pela fina garoa que começava a cair pelas ruas, enquanto Sakura apenas admirava a beleza dos bairros luxuosos por onde o carro passava. Mudara-se a pouco tempo para Konoha, mas jamais tinha imaginado que uma cidade pequena como aquela tinha tantas casas dignas de um filme.

**- Ainda estamos em Konoha?**

**- Não. **– Sasuke sequer deu-se o trabalho de olhá-la, concentrando-se apenas em entrar no estacionamento. **– Vamos.**

E antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa tudo o que viu foi a porta do carro sendo batida e o Uchiha entregando a chave para o manobrista.

Aquele dia não seria nada fácil e Sasuke parecia não querer facilitar muito as coisas, fazendo-a sentir-se um verdadeiro animal selvagem.

**- Não acha melhor sair, senhorita? **

Foi tirada dos pensamentos pelo gentil manobrista que já tomara o lugar de Sasuke e sorria cordialmente.

**- S-sinto muito... –** sussurrou envergonhada.

Sem olhar para trás, saiu do carro totalmente encabulada e perdida. Por sorte, Sasuke estava parado a poucos metros do carro aguardando-a com o rosto impaciente.

**- O que estava fazendo parada ali dentro? **– grunhiu fazendo-a baixar os olhos.

Farta da falta de educação de seu suposto "patrão", Sakura levantou os olhos até encontrar as feições contorcidas dele.

**- Não tenho culpa dos seus problemas e de seu mal-humor, Sasuke-sama!** – avisou-o dando ênfase na última palavra.

Os músculos do Uchiha se enrijeceram ao ver o quão abusada aquela garota era. E ele não era do tipo que se calava, ainda mais com palavras tão desrespeitosas vindas por parte de um de seus empregados, mesmo sabendo que estava certa.

**- É melhor vir logo. Não tenho o dia todo!**

Dando as costas à ela, Sasuke caminhou até a entrada da loja sem ao menos esperar.

**- Bem vindos ao Ikimaku Black Tie, me chamo Nika. Em que posso ajudá-los? **– uma simpática morena os abordou assim que Sasuke e Sakura pisaram na loja.

Sakura olhou de esgueira para o Uchiha que permanecia com o mesmo ar autoritário e despreocupado de minutos atrás. _"Claro..."_ pensou, afinal era bem provável dele ser sempre bem tratado.

A Haruno perdeu-se entre as inúmeras peças presentes ali. Tudo parecia ser muito sofisticado e caro. Vestidos curtos, longos, bolsas e sapatos disputam os espaços arrumados em prateleiras e cabideiros.

**- Quero que a ajude a escolher um vestido. –** a frase saiu como uma ordem e talvez fosse essa a intenção de Sasuke.

**- Vamos, senhorita? –** perguntou de forma doce tentando tirar a rosada do seu quase transe.

**- Hum? Claro. – **sorriu sendo puxada pela moça.

Ao virar-se para trás, viu Sasuke conversando com alguém pelo celular e com cara de poucos amigos enquanto sentava-se numa das várias banquetas brancas enfileiradas na porta da loja.

**- Como gostaria do seu vestido, senhorita...?**

**- Ah sim! Sakura... – **sorriu. **– N-na verdade eu não sei... –** confessou sem graça.

**- Isso pode ser resolvido facilmente, Sakura-san... **

Num piscar de olhos, a atendente já estava em frente ao Uchiha que não parecia nada contente com o incômodo. A rosada viu-os trocar poucas palavras e a moça voltando com um sorriso ainda maior ao seu encontro.

**- Um vestido social, Sakura-san.**– vendo a rosada concordar, puxou-a para alguns vestidos mais afastados dos outros. – **Que cor você prefere?** – perguntou curiosa.

Azul escuro, preto, vermelho, champagne... todos eram tão lindos que se pudesse pegaria um de cada cor.

Sem esperar resposta, Nika começou a colocar um vestido vermelho na frente de Sakura e analisá-la.

**- Esse ficou bom. –** concluiu colocando-o esticado num de seus braços, pegando outro em seguida. – **Esse também. **–dessa vez um preto curto. –**E... esses dois!** – Deu à ela um azul e um branco. – **Por enquanto só esses! **

**- Uhum... – **murmurou assustada.

Nika guiou Sakura até uma porta onde haviam diversas divisórias com cortinas em tom vermelho abertas com espelhos em cada uma delas.

**- Prove esses enquanto eu pego mais alguns! **

Já era o oitavo vestido que Sakura tinha provado e nenhum pareceu ser do agrado de Nika. Todos ficaram incrivelmente lindos nela já que seu corpo ajudava bastante, mas o problema era que a vendedora não estava satisfeita.

**- Você só vai sair daqui quando eu achar o vestido perfeito! **– sorriu para Sakura que retribuiu cansada. –** Prove esse! **– estendeu à ela um vestido preto até a altura dos joelhos e de ombro único.

**- Ok. **

Fechou a cortina vermelha e olhou os vestidos anteriores amontoados numa pequena banqueta do provador. Só esperava que aquele vestido a agradasse.

Sem muita dificuldade, a Haruno vestiu-o e olhou-se no espelho estupefata. Como uma roupa mais sofisticada mudava totalmente a aparência das pessoas?

**- É... lindo! –** murmurou boquiaberta. Havia caído perfeitamente bem nela, apesar de simples.

Como uma criança, começou a rodopiar em frente ao espelho ainda não acreditando como tinha ficado.

Distraída, Sakura não percebeu a cortina do provador sendo aberta bruscamente.

**- Ah! Tem que ser esse! –** gritou Nika com uma das mãos na boca. **– É perfeito! Preciso pegar um sapato que combinará perfeitamente com esse vestido! Não se mecha!** – ordenou aos pulos, sumindo novamente do campo de visão de Sakura.

**- Kami-sama... –** suspirou aliviada.

Poucos segundos foram necessários para a vendedora encontrar o tão almejado sapato.

**- Prove! Ficará lindo! –** garantiu, estendendo-a um par de sandálias pretas com detalhes em prata.

Ao pegar nas mãos, Sakura notou os fios soltos, concluindo que não saberia colocar tais coisas.

**- Pode me ajudar? –** sorriu sem graça. **– Não sou muito boa nesse tipo de coisa...**

**- Claro! **– respondeu prontamente.

Tirando os vestidos amontoados e os colocando num canto qualquer, Nika pediu para Sakura sentar-se. Feito isso, ela mesma colocou as sandálias de salto agulha e amarrou - o que a rosada havia chamado de "fios" - nas pernas da mesma, cruzando-os alternadamente até um pouco acima da canela.

**- Realmente não conseguiria fazer isso. – **comentou sem graça vendo a facilidade com que a moça tinha em arrumar a sandália no outro pé. **– Obrigada.**

Levantando-se, Nika arrumou sua roupa e sorriu.

**- Agora levante-se e vamos ver como ficou!**

Concordando, ela levantou-se sem tanta dificuldade quanto pensava e se colocou na frente do espelho. Ajeitou a saia do vestido e devagar virou-se.

**- Perfeito... –** concluiu a moça. – **Será esse.**

Ela já estava trocada e com o vestido colocado corretamente no cabide em uma das mãos enquanto a outra era ocupada pelo par de sandálias.

**- Aqui estão... –** sorriu entregando para Nika.

-** O-obrigada. **– sorriu surpresa. Dificilmente alguém tinha tanto cuidado com as roupas depois de tirá-las. O máximo que faziam era largá-las jogadas no provador e avisá-la que era para ela pegar.

As duas caminharam para fora do espaço de provadores, encontrando Sasuke apoiado numa das paredes fitando-as.

– **Espero que tenha gostado da roupa.** – comentou a moça por cima dos ombros entregando os pertences para a senhora do caixa. **– Seu namorado vai adorar quando vê-la vestida.**

Sakura sentiu suas maçãs do rosto esquentarem.

**- Na verdade, e-ele não é meu namorado. –** sussurrou com a voz falha.

**- Não? **– perguntou estreitando os olhos, vendo a Haruno negar.

O assunto foi cortado pela aproximação do Uchiha que direcionou-se unicamente para a atendente do caixa, estendendo o cartão de crédito dourado.

Ao ver o preço estampado no monitor do computador, Sakura quase caiu para trás. E o que realmente a surpreendeu foi o inexpressividade do Uchiha, que sequer se importou com os quase dois mil dólares que pagaria por um vestido e um par de sandálias.

**- Algum problema? –** perguntou-a fitando pelo canto dos olhos.

**- O p-preço... –** murmurou atônita.

Sem respondê-la, ele colocou o cartão de crédito na carteira e colocando-a no bolso deu as costas à Sakura.

**- Aqui está querida. –** A atendente estendeu o pacote para Sakura sorrindo. **– Obrigada pela preferência. **

**- Obrigada e até logo.**

Custou para alcançar Sasuke que andava mais a frente com algo nas mãos. Ele pagou o estacionamento e ambos esperaram quietos a chegada do veículo.

O manobrista fez questão de abrir o porta-malas e pegou o pacote das mãos da Haruno, depositando com cuidado as sacolas de marca, fechando-o em seguida.

O casal entrou no carro em absoluto silêncio e permaneceram assim durante boa parte caminho. Quando os olhos esmeraldas avistaram os limites de Konoha, Sakura lembrou-se de Sora e da sua promessa de visitá-la.

**- Poderia me deixar aqui, Sasuke-sama?**

**- Para quê? –** perguntou seco sem desviar os olhos da rua.

**- Preciso ir ao hospital visitar minha tia. –** respondeu-o fitando.

**- Sabe voltar para a mansão? –** dessa vez Sasuke parou ao lado da calçada e fitou-a vendo Sakura concordar.** – Vai ficar aqui mesmo?**

**- Vou...Obrigada. **– agradeceu sorrindo.

Sasuke apenas assentiu de leve e deu partida no carro enquanto Sakura esperava o farol fechar para atravessar em segurança. Ela viu o carro dobrar a esquina seguinte e sair de seu campo de visão.

Sasuke era um homem tão bonito, mas ao mesmo tempo tão frio e estúpido com as pessoas ao seu redor. Talvez o dinheiro acabasse fazendo isso com as pessoas, tornando-as vazias por dentro. Ou talvez a solidão que ele vivia fosse a causa de tanta frieza...

O farol fechou e os carros pararam permitindo que os pedestres pudessem passar para o outro lado da rua. Seriam só mais cinco minutos andando e estaria no Hospital Central de Konoha.

Sempre esteve acostumada com o amontoado de pessoas na recepção dos hospitais públicos por onde passara e quando via uma recepção tão vazia, calma e "alegre" pensava se ainda estava em um hospital.

**- Boa tarde, senhorita. – **sorriu a recepcionista.** – Precisa de alguma informação?**

**- Vim visitar minha tia e preciso de um crachá.**

Sem delongas, o pequeno cartão branco já estava em suas mãos e ela já podia avistar o elevador que a levaria ao oitavo andar.

Em poucos segundos, já se encontrava no andar onde estava Sora e o quarto 87 já era visto ao longe. Assim que ficou de frente à porta bateu levemente e ouviu uma ordem abafada para entrar.

Passando o pequeno arranjo de flores para a outra mão, Sakura abriu a porta e adentrou o quarto, vendo sua tia sentada em uma poltrona confortável assistindo um programa de culinária.

**- Sakura. Que bom que veio, querida... – **Sora sorriu ao ver a sobrinha fechar a porta atrás de si e caminhar ao seu encontro.

**- A senhora deveria estar deitada e descansando. – **Sakura estreitou os olhos tentando parecer zangada. **– Onde posso colocar esse vaso?**

**- Na cabeceira, Sakura. –** respondeu-a.

Em segundos, Sakura já estava ajudando Sora a levantar-se e se deitar na cama. Ela era demasiadamente preocupada com a senhora e por mais que negasse, acabava sendo exagerada em determinadas coisas.

**- Como vai o seu trabalho, Sakura? –** perguntou Sora fitando a sobrinha.

Em resposta, Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela não havia contado a verdade para Sora, fazendo-a pensar que trabalhava como uma acompanhante para um senhor idoso. Na verdade, Sakura apenas omitiu o fato de acompanhar um jovem, que por coincidência era um homem viúvo, jovem, bonito e rico.

**- Tudo bem, tia. –** respondeu por fim. **– Me adaptei muito bem. Os empregados da mansão são educados e me tratam muito bem.**

**- Menos mal. – **suspirou aliviada. **– Você não sabe o quanto andei preocupada, Sakura. Pensei que você não iria se adaptar a morar com estranhos e me sinto ainda pior por estar presa aqui e doente.**

**- Não diga besteiras, tia Sora. Graças a esse emprego que consegui te transferir para esse hospital. Não agüentava mais vê-la naquele corredor. **– lamentou-se. –** Falando nisso, encontrei um apartamento perfeito. Assim que a senhora sair daqui, terá um lar quentinho e aconchegante. – **Sakura sorriu por fim.

A rosada viu o sorriso da tia se abrir. Só de pensar em nunca mais morar naquele velho apartamento, onde o teto caia os pedaços e as paredes eram úmidas sentia-se aliviada, mesmo sabendo que mal havia passado no teste do senhor Uchiha: a primeira festa.

A conversa entre tia e sobrinha desenrolou-se por toda a tarde e quando menos percebeu estava quase anoitecendo. Ficara apenas mais poucos minutos e decidiu voltar para a mansão, afinal problemas era o que ela menos queria ter.

O escritório do Uchiha era iluminado somente por uma luminária pousada sobre a mesa rústica e pelo reflexo do monitor do notebook. Acabara de tomar uma bronca de Chyo por ser irresponsável a ponto de deixar Sakura no meio da rua. Segundo a governanta, ele deveria tê-la levado até a porta do hospital onde a tia estava.

_- Isso é ridículo, Teme. _– retrucou com escárnio o melhor amigo e sócio do escritório de advocacia, Uzumaki Naruto.

A xícara de café, antes fumegante, que Chyo trazera para ele já estava praticamente fria ao lado do braço em que Sasuke estava apoiado falando ao celular.

Ele revirou os olhos com o comentário e por mais que quisesse ignorar, não consegui esquecer o tom de deboche usado pelo loiro.

**- Não é ridículo. Não tenho outra saída, Dobe. –** Sasuke ouviu uma risada divertida do outro lado da linha. –** Não sei porque ainda converso com você**.

_- É que é difícil acreditar que Uchiha Sasuke, um dos empresários mais disputados precisa colocar um anúncio no jornal para conseguir uma mulher! -_ dessa vez, Naruto explodiu em uma risada que durou longos segundos.

O que mais irritava Sasuke era imaginar a expressão do Uzumaki do outro lado da linha. Ainda praguejava-se por ainda contar as coisas para Naruto.

_- Agora é sério, Teme..._ – o Uzumaki pigarreou antes de começar. – Conseguiu alguém?

**- Consegui. –** respondeu com ar vitorioso.

_- Não creio nisso... e como ela é?_

**- Normal. – **respondeu indiferente enquanto bebericava o café. Desistiu após sentir o gosto do café frio e forte descer pela garganta, fazendo uma careta logo em seguida. **– Seu jantar beneficente será o teste dela. Caso ela passe, continuará aqui e me acompanhar, caso não...**

Sasuke nem precisou completar a frase. Naruto sabia exatamente o que o amigo queria dizer e eram atitudes como essas, vindos de Sasuke, que lhe irritavam.

_- Aham... e é exatamente por isso que você está sozinho! A Suky-chan era uma santa por te agüentar, mesmo sabendo que ela precisava agüentar você e esse seu mal humor!Além disso, ela não tinha escolha..._

**- Hum.**

_- Vou buscar a Hinata no aeroporto e preciso desligar. Tchau, Teme. _

Ele apertou o botão para desligar sem se despedir do amigo. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, Naruto estava certo. Existiam certas atitudes que foram herdadas e eram inevitáveis por mais esforço que ele fizesse.

Colocando o celular de lado, ele voltou seus olhos para a proteção de tela do notebook e colocou-se a pensar.

Naruto tinha razão ao dizer que a idéia de colocar aquele anúncio em um jornal era ridícula, mas era sua única opção e Sasuke queria que Sakura conseguisse corresponder as suas expectativas.

O primeiro teste dela seria dali a dois dias e ele esperava que Chyo tivesse feito um trabalho razoável com ela, caso contrário não saberia o que fazer e nem mesmo se teria a mesma sorte em achar uma pessoa como Sakura para acompanhá-lo.

_Mil perdões pela demora pessoal! Ando atarefada mesmo estando de férias! u.u Como disse antes, ainda não me acostumei com o ,mas queria agradecer imensamente pelos reviews! É muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando. :) _

_Vou ficando por aqui e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo._

_Críticas e sugestões podem e devem ser mandadas pelos reviews! ;) _

_Beijooos_

_Lininha._


	6. Mudança de Atitude

_**Capítulo 6 -Mudança de Atitude**_

A cada dia Sakura aprendia algo diferente com Chyo. Já havia se passado uma semana desde o jantar beneficente e ela não vira Sasuke durante aqueles dias. Segundo a governanta, ele voltaria hoje da viagem de negócios que teve que fazer de última hora.

Era um sábado e como sempre a Haruno tinha o fim de semana de "folga", o que dava a ela tempo para preparar alguns detalhes do pequeno apartamento que comprara para sua tia e visitá-la, já que ainda se encontrava no hospital.

Todos os dias, pedia a Kami pela saúde da tia. Infelizmente a pneumonia que ela havia pegado há meses atrás tinha sido causada por um vírus resistente, existente somente em hospitais. Isso só poderia ter acontecido pelo descuido e descaso com que Sora tinha sido tratada no hospital público.

Como sempre fez, Sakura acordou cedo e olhou pela janela espelhada do quarto. Chovia e um vento frio vinha de encontro aos vidros. Pelo estado do jardim chovera durante toda a noite, mas seu sono não permitiu que ela escutasse o som agradável da chuva que caia.

Levantou-se preguiçosa e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar um banho antes de descer para fazer seu desejum e em menos de vinte minutos estava pronta, vestindo uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa branca de mangas longas com um par de botas escuras.

Desceu e para sua surpresa encontrou a porta principal sendo aberta e Sasuke passando com uma mala de carrinho preta. Parecia bem cansado e assim como ela pareceu surpreso com o encontro repentino.

**- Bom dia, Sasuke-sama... **

Sasuke só se deu ao trabalho de menear um cumprimento quase imperceptível com a cabeça e direcionar-se à mesa do café-da-manhã devidamente posta.

Sakura terminou de descer os degraus que restavam da escada e caminhou para a cozinha, mas no meio do caminho acabou encontrando Chyo.

**- Bom dia, Sakura-chan. – **cumprimentou-a sorrindo.

**- Bom dia, Chyo.**

**- Que bom que apareceu, Sakura. Por que não se junta à Sasuke-san no café-da-manhã?**

**- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia, Chyo... –** ela resmungou arregalando os olhos. Por que Chyo insistia em fazê-la realizar suas refeições ao lado dele? Já não bastava o jantar de dias atrás?

Por mais que soubesse que tivesse feito tudo certo, não podia negar que estava com receio. Ele sempre parecia tão sério e arrogante, olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos como se fosse superior a ela. Sequer tinha a coragem de cumprimentá-la.

**- Pare de bobagens! – **a governanta colocou às mãos na cintura e bateu um dos pés no chão.

Sasuke olhava a cena um pouco distante, mas parecia que Sakura havia feito algo que realmente irritou a governanta.

**- Algum problema, Chyo?**

Contornando a silhueta de Sakura, a senhora colocou-se aonde os olhos de Sasuke pudessem enxergá-la.

**- Sasuke-san, você se incomodaria em Sakura lhe acompanhar para o café? –** Chyo juntou as sobrancelhas assim que terminou a frase, dando uma espécie de aviso para o Uchiha mais novo.

Ela andava bem irritada com ele. Tudo bem que Chyo lhe criara quando ainda morava com seus pais, mas Sasuke não entendia o motivo de a senhora defender tanto aquela garota.

**- Não me incomodaria, Chyo. –** resmungou.

Com um sorriso aberto, a senhora virou-se para Sakura e fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse.

Antes de se colocar a andar, Sakura bufou e encolheu os ombros. Maldita insistência de Chyo.

Andou tímida e sentou-se na cadeira vazia que ficava ao lado esquerdo do Uchiha.

**- Eu já volto. –** Chyo anunciou animada.

Os dois se entreolharam tentando entender o motivo da mulher ficar tão exasperada por um simples café-da-manhã. Não demorou muito para Sakura e Sasuke tomarem o café, acompanhados de Chyo que ficara prostrada ao lado de Sasuke.

**- Por que não senta, Chyo-san? –** Sakura perguntou depois de engolir o pedaço de torrada.

**- Sou a governanta, Sakura e estou bem aqui. **– sorriu.

**- Ainda acho que deveria sentar, Chyo-san... – **repetiu a Haruno.

**- Sou uma empregada, Sakura.**

**- Com todo o respeito ao Sasuke-sama e a você Chyo, mas também sou uma empregada e estou sentada aqui.**

Chyo desviou os olhos momentaneamente para o Uchiha que pareceu desconfortável com o comentário dela. Em momento nenhum ela demonstrou maldade com tal comentário, mas como Chyo mesmo tinha dito ela era uma moça simples.

**- Sente-se, Chyo. –** o Uchiha ordenou.

**-Tudo b.-**

**- Sente...** – ele repetiu. – **Sakura está certa! Você é bem mais que uma empregada, assim como ela.**

Sakura que tomava seu chá parou com a xícara no meio do caminho e olhou para o Uchiha. Ele não parecia irritado como antes.

Assim que a governanta realizou o pedido de Sasuke, ela sorriu. Chyo era uma companhia agradável à ela.

**- Você vai visitar sua tia hoje, Sakura?**

**- Vou, Chyo. Aproveito todos os fins de semana para visitá-la e resolver os detalhes do apartamento.**

Ouvindo quieto a conversa entre as duas, Sasuke interessou-se pelo assunto do apartamento.

**- Apartamento? **

**- Sim. Com o dinheiro que ganho aqui consegui alugar um apartamento bom para que minha tia tenha um lugar melhor quando sair do hospital. –** ela respondeu.** – Claro que guardo boa parte para qualquer imprevisto e o resto eu gasto quase todo com o plano de saúde dela e compro algumas coisas.**

**- Hum. **

Por mais que não demonstrasse, ele estava bastante impressionado com a administração do dinheiro dela. Sakura podia ser simples, como Chyo havia lhe dito, mas sabia fazer as coisas.

**- Se me dão licença, vou arrumar minhas coisas para ver minha tia. –** ela sorriu antes de levantar-se e retirar a xícara e os dois pratos que usara. Empilhando-os nas mãos, direcionou-se à cozinha.

Sasuke assistiu a tudo aquela cena com a sobrancelha arqueada.

**- Pode me explicar, Chyo? – **ele perguntou curioso.

**- Ela arruma a própria cama, ela tira a louça que usa. Por mais que eu diga que o trabalho dela não é esse, Sakura insiste... –**Chyo deu os ombros derrotada. –** Eu desisti... –** sorriu.-** Com licença, Sasuke-san.**

**

* * *

**

A chuva não dava tréguas naquele dia, fazendo com que o guarda-chuva de Sakura não desse conta de todos os pingos e conseqüentemente, não a impedia de ficar ensopada. Ainda faltava muito para chegar no hospital e duvidava que escaparia dessa sem uma boa gripe.

A bolsa que estava em seus ombros já estava encharcada e ela só esperava que os livros que tinha comprado a alguns minutos não estivessem no mesmo estado que sua roupa e sua bolsa.

O farol havia acabado de abrir quando um carro passou próximo a calçada e passando por uma poça d'água. Agora não só suas roupas como seu cabelo estavam pingando água.

**- Droga. – **resmungou.

Assim que o farol ficou verde para a Haruno, ela esperou todos os carros pararem e atravessou a rua na faixa de pedestres. Só faltava mais um quarteirão e logo estaria no hospital.

Dobrou a esquina e percebeu um carro de cor escura atrás de si. Aquilo começou a assustá-la e apressou o passo à medida que seus pés conseguiam enquanto tentava manter a bolsa no ombro.

**- Sakura! –** ela ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar e virou para trás.

Ela não conseguiu evitar os olhos se arregalarem ao ver Sasuke dentro do veículo.

**- Sasuke-sama? O que está fazendo aqui? –** ela estreitou os olhos para livrar-se dos pingos de água que atrapalhavam sua visão.

**- Entre no carro! **

Sakura fez um não com a cabeça. Estava ensopada e o que menos queria era deixar o carro do patrão com cheiro de cachorro molhado, como sua tia dizia.

**- Não, tudo bem. O hospital fica logo ali e – **

**- Entre! – **ele grunhiu entre os dentes.

Derrotada, Sakura contornou a frente do carro e abriu a porta do passageiro, fechou o guarda-chuva e entrou.

**- Não é necessário me dar uma carona, Sasuke-sama. Além disso, vou acabar molhando o seu carro.**

**- Onde fica o hospital? - **ele perguntou ignorando o protesto da rosada.

**- É só seguir em frente.** – sorriu doce. –** Obrigada, Sasuke-sama.**

O ar quente preenchia todo o interior do veículo, juntamente com um perfume de menta que a fez lembrar da noite em que enganou-se de quarto.

Sasuke tamborilava os dedos no volante do carro a medida que a música baixa tocava no rádio do mesmo. Como sempre estava sério e o olhar dele estava focado somente na estrada.

**- É aqui. –** ela murmurou envergonhada.

O moreno assentiu e andou mais alguns metros até encontrar o local onde era o estacionamento do hospital.

**- O-o que está fazendo?**

**- A chuva piorou e não havia local para estacionar lá fora. –** ele respondeu-a.

Sem responder e não sabendo como agir, Sakura calou-se e esperou Sasuke arrumar a tal vaga no estacionamento.

**- Desculpe o transtorno. **

**- Tudo bem. – **resmungou olhando-a,

**- Obrigada. – **agradeceu abrindo a porta do carro.

Sakura saiu rápido e colocou-se a caminhar para a entrada do hospital. Escutou um barulho como se fosse um alarme e ao voltar-se para trás encontrou-o vindo em sua direção.

"_Mas o que raios estava acontecendo com ele afinal?" _pensou. Pela manhã nem a olhara nos olhos e agora estava o senhor gentilezas com ela, dando carona e agora seguindo-a.

-** Sasuke-sama..? **– Sakura abraçou ainda mais a bolsa.

**- Não gosto de lugares fechados. –** Nem ele mesmo sabia o porque de estar dando satisfações à ela.

**- Ah sim, claro! – **sorriu tímida.

* * *

Assim como nas últimas visitas que fizera, Sakura deixou a identidade na recepção e ganhou um crachá que permitia sua subida, e dessa vez foi acompanhada pelo Uchiha.

**- Não precisava me acompanhar até aqui, Sasuke-sama. **

Ambos caminharam lado a lado por um bom tempo sem dizerem uma palavra. Ele mantinha a face séria e sem quase expressão enquanto caminhava e Sakura sorria para os funcionários do hospital que passavam por eles.

**- Sem problemas.**

**- O quarto da minha tia é aquele ali. –** Sakura apontou para a porta branca com o número 87. **– Gostaria de entrar?**

**- Esperarei aqui fora. –** Sasuke colocou-se no meio do corredor e viu Sakura distanciar-se.

* * *

**- Tudo bem, Sakura? – **Sora indagou assim que viu a sobrinha entrar no quarto. Estava praticamente encharcada pela chuva que ainda não tinha parado. **– Você está toda molhada e... por que essa cara?**

**- Acabei tomando chuva, mas estou bem. –** sorriu.** – Eu trouxe algumas coisas para a senhora.**

**- Que tipo de coisas?**

**- Alguns livros para a senhora se distrair um pouco. Sei que não gosta muito de televisão,então comprei alguns para a senhora ler.**

Da bolsa, Sakura tirou três livros devidamente embrulhados em papel de presente brilhante.

-** São de romance, espero que goste. –** avisou entregando os livros para a tia.

**- Obrigada, querida. –** Sora olhou para a janela e percebeu que ainda não tinha parado de chover. **– Acho melhor você esperar essa chuva passar.**

**- Estou de carona, tia. Não se preocupe!**

Sora que estava concentrada em abrir os pacotes parou no mesmo instante e olhou para a sobrinha.

**- Carona? –** resmungou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

**-O... filho do patrão me deu uma carona! – **respondeu temerosa. Já até imaginava o que estava passando pela cabeça da tia.

**- Hum e onde ele está?**

**- Lá fora! **

**- Gostaria de conhecê-lo! **

**- Ahn... E-eu vou c-chamá-lo.**

"_Droga!"_ praguejou. Não precisava de mais nada mesmo. O que iria dizer a sua tia? _" Esse é Uchiha Sasuke, o viúvo que acompanho nas festas!"_ Aquilo estava fora de cogitação.

Assim que abriu a porta, Sakura procurou apenas com os olhos a figura do Uchiha. Achou-o próximo à janela espelhada do corredor olhando as ruas embaixo de si.

**- Droga. – **andando hesitantes, aproximou-se dele.** – Sasuke-sama?**

**- Hum? –** Ele olhou-a.

**- Poderia lhe pedir um favor? –** Sakura franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio. **– Minha tia quer conhecê-lo.**

Sasuke suspirou pesado e voltou-se para ela sério.

**- Tudo bem.**

Ela ficou parada enquanto ele começou a dar alguns passos em direção ao quarto da tia da Haruno. Foi quando sentiu um leve puxão no seu braço e voltou-se para trás, encontrando Sakura o segurando.

**- Eu... preciso que diga que é filho do meu patrão. – **Sakura disse quase sem fôlego, vendo as sobrancelhas do moreno se juntarem e ele estreitar os olhos.** – Minha tia nunca entenderia e iria pensar mil e uma besteiras! Aliás, ela já deve estar pensando besteiras, porque eu disse que havia vindo de carona e...**

**- Por que está mentindo para ela? –** perguntou ríspido.

**- Não estou mentindo, Sasuke-sama. Apenas omitindo algumas coisas dela... – **ela desviou o olhar para o lado. **– Você não faria a mesma coisa para proteger a saúde de uma pessoa que você ama? **

Sasuke olhou-a por um momento sem dizer qualquer coisa. Pelo pouco que sabia dela, a tal tia era a única família que tinha e segundo Chyo, a Haruno foi criada em uma disciplina dura.

Os olhos dela pareciam brilhar de tristeza naquele momento e não teve como ele recusar.

**- Tudo bem. –** ele murmurou.

Sakura soltou o ar que estava preso nos pulmões desde sua pergunta e quando foi respondida, sentiu como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas.

**- Obrigada, Sasuke-sama. Venha, é por aqui. – **ela apontou para o quarto.

Ambos entraram e o Uchiha reparou no lugar onde a tia da Haruno estava. Apesar do branco chegar a irritar-lhe os olhos, haviam pequenos enfeites na cabeceira e uma violeta exatamente na frente da cama.

Sasuke sentiu o olhar da senhora sobre si analisando cada movimento que o mesmo fazia.

Aproximou-se do leito onde a tia da Haruno estava deitada e lhe estendeu a mão educadamente.

**- Muito prazer, Uchiha Sasuke. **– ele apresentou-se, recebendo um aperto de mão fraco da mulher.

**- Haruno Sora. **– sorriu. –** O senhor é o filho do patrão da minha sobrinha?**!

Uma gota de suor escorreu pelas têmporas de Sakura que mantinha-se um pouco mais atrás dos dois.

**- Exatamente. – **ele afirmou com a voz firme e séria.

**- Sinto muito pelo seu pai. –** Sora disse solidária. **– O que ele tem?**

Sasuke desviou os olhos por breves segundos para Sakura que mantinha-se estática e muda. Voltou-se para Sora que ainda o olhava curiosa.

**- Ele já é uma pessoa de idade e precisa de cuidados como qualquer um. **

**- Ah, sim! Pensei que ele estivesse acamado por algo, mas se é assim é bem melhor.**

**- É verdade! – **ele afirmou.

Sakura aproximou-se deles depois de conseguir recuperar o movimento de suas pernas.

**- Tia agora precisamos ir. – **Sakura beijou a testa da senhora e afastou-se. **– Cuide-se.**

**- Foi um prazer, senhora Haruno. –** ele assentiu.

**- O prazer foi meu, Uchiha-sama.**

**

* * *

**

Os dois já estavam próximos do elevador quando Sakura finalmente resolveu dizer alguma coisa.

**- Obrigada, Sasuke-sama. Não sei como agradecê-lo. –** disse sem graça.

**- Sem problemas. – **ele bufou bagunçando os cabelos.

Naquele momento queria bater a cabeça na primeira parede que encontrasse. Por que estava fazendo favores à ela? Sabia que Chyo tinha grande parte de culpa, mas tinha algo mais e ele sabia exatamente quando começou tudo isso: no jantar beneficente.

Não podia negar que a presença dela era agradável, que sua voz era doce, que esbanjava simpatia e simplicidade e que era bonita. Com certeza ela não era do tipo dele e se a visse na rua não pararia para admirá-la, mas não sabia porque de estar sendo tão gentil.

**- Sasuke-sama?**

**- O quê? –** ele grinhiu irritado.

**- Não vai entrar no elevador! **

Quando deu por si, estava parado em frente as portar do elevador abertas e Sakura já estava lá dentro. Bufou alto o suficiente para Sakura pensar que era ela o problema, o que não deixava de ser verdade, mas não do modo que ela pensava.

* * *

Os dois trocaram poucas palavras durante o percurso até a mansão. Sakura não parava de agradecê-lo por tudo e pedir desculpas pelo banco que estava praticamente ensopado.

E isso era mais uma coisa que o irritava. Se fosse Naruto que precisasse de uma carona e estivesse um verdadeiro dilúvio na cidade, Sasuke não hesitaria em passar com a maior velocidade que conseguisse para molhá-lo ainda mais. E por que com ela não? Por que quando ela disse que sairia, ele saiu de sua casa quente, seca e aconchegando sem dizer nada a ninguém, somente para procurá-la e lhe dar alguma carona?

**- Ridículo... –** murmurou quando estacionou o carro na garagem.

**- O que disse, Sasuke-sama? – **A pergunta lhe soou triste.

**- Nada... – **grunhiu. – **E pare de me chamar de Sasuke-sama. - ** a voz dele saiu alterada e bateu a porta do carro com certa violência.

**- Desculpe... **

**- E pare de pedir desculpas! Isso é irritante, Sakura! **

Com um discreto menear de cabeça, Sakura tomou sua bolsa em mãos e entrou na mansão a passos rápidos. Definitivamente, Sasuke era uma pessoa difícil de se entender.

Passou pela sala onde viu Chyo ao telefone. Fez um discreto aceno com a mão e viu a governanta fazendo um sinal para que ela esperasse.

**- Sakura! Que bom que chegou. –**disse ela assim que colocou o aparelho em seu lugar. **– Você voltou cedo.**

**- Sasuke-sama me ofereceu uma carona, Chyo.** – Sakura coçou os olhos na tentativa de limpar algumas lágrimas que começavam a se formar.

**- Está chorando? **

**- Não.**

**- Comprou aqueles livros que te recomendei, Sakura-chan? –** perguntou Chyo ao vê-la com uma sacola com a marca de uma livraria. Não que ela tenha acreditado na resposta anterior da rosada.

-** Sim, Chyo. –** ela entregou a sacola à senhora.** – Comprei apenas alguns, porque não tinham todos lá! – **sorriu.

A senhora pegou a sacola nas mãos e abriu-a, retirando dois livros dela.

**-Shakespeare e Agatha Christie. Belas escolhas, Sakura-chan... –** Chyo entregou os livros a rosada.

**- Obrigada, mas ainda não entendo no que eles irão me ajudar Chyo.**

A governanta riu.

**- Além de te distrair, esses livros melhoram seu vocabulário e lhe ajudarão a falar em público. E Shakespeare é o poeta e dramaturgo mais conhecido de todos os tempos.**

**- Parece interessante. Obrigada, Chyo. –** Sakura sorriu. **– Acho que vou ler no jardim...**

**- Faça isso. Falando nisso, você sabe onde o Sasuke-san está?**

**- Não, não sei. Com licença, Chyo.**

Algo estava muito errado e não passou despercebido pela senhora. A pergunta feita para a Haruno foi respondida assim que viu o Uchiha entrar a sala de estar da mansão.

**- Olá, Chyo. –** cumprimentou-a seguindo para o bar e pegando uma garrafa de whisky.

**- Sasuke-san, sua mãe ligou agora a pouco. Não se sei ainda se lembra, mas Fugaku-sama gostaria de dar uma festa para comemorar os trinta anos da empresa Uchiha.**

**- Aham, eu me lembro. **–Respondeu-a preocupado em colocar a bebida no copo com alguns cubos de gelo.

**- Mikoto-sama sugeriu que a festa fosse aqui... na semana que vem!**

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Odiava os sócios de seu pai e justamente por isso que ele tinha feito seu próprio escritório de advocacia.

**- Eu não tenho escolha, Chyo. Faça a festa aqui mesmo! – **o Uchiha engoliu o líquido amarelado de uma vez, sentindo sua garganta queimar. **– Avise-a para mim.**

**- Tudo bem.**

Depositando o copo que acabara de usar na mesa, Sasuke estava prestes a sair da sala quando ouviu a governanta o chamando.

**- É verdade que deu carona para a Sakura, Sasuke-san? **

Sasuke suspirou e fitou a senhora por alguns instantes.

**- Sim. Por quê?**

**- Por nada. **– sorriu. ** – O que disse à ela?**

**- Nada...**

**- Hum... –** ela grunhiu frustrada.

**- Não entendo, Chyo... –** ele pausou a frase por um momento. **– Por que gosta tanto de Sakura?**

**- Pelo pouco tempo que a conheço, a considero como uma filha que nunca tive. Ela é uma boa moça, educada e gentil comigo e com todos nessa casa, Sasuke-san. Você não acha a mesma coisa?**

**- Pode ser, Chyo. **– Sasuke pensou por um momento. **– Mas ela ainda tem muito o que aprender. **

**- Ela está se saindo bem... –** defendeu.

**- Bom para mim não é o suficiente, Chyo. –** grunhiu irritado. **– A festa da empresa contará com meus pais e meu irmão e preciso que ela se saia perfeita.**

Chyo analisou bem a expressão do moreno. Algo lhe dizia que Sakura estava o incomodando de alguma forma.

**-Não está gostando dela, está Sasuke-san? –** ela perguntou debochada. **– Nunca o vi tão perturbado com uma simples moça.**

**- Não me faça rir, Chyo. –** Sorriu irônico. **– Você está realmente falando sério!**

**- Estou falando muito sério.**

Antes que Sasuke pudesse retrucar, ele viu a silhueta de Sakura passar pelo corredor entre a cozinha e a sala onde Chyo e ele estavam.

**- Com licença.** – ela murmurou abraçada ao próprio corpo.

Sem olhar para nenhum dos dois, correu para o andar de cima da mansão e trancou-se no quarto.

**- Ótimo, Chyo. Ela ouviu o que você disse... está satisfeita? Quer saber, esqueça! – **ele grunhiu indo direto para o escritório.** – Não esqueça de ligar para a minha mãe. – **disse Sasuke antes de bater a porta do escritório com força.

**- Sim, senhor. **

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava sentada no chão com as costas na porta trancada. Aquilo que ouvira de Chyo só poderia ser uma brincadeira.

O modo como ele sempre a tratou – exceto pelas últimas horas – mostravam o quanto ela o incomodava com sua presença. Arrependeu-se amargamente de ter voltado para colocar a bolsa no seu quarto e acabou por ouvir a conversa.

**- Os pais dele vão vir e essa farsa só vai aumentar como uma bola de neve. – **lamentou-se.** – Como se eu fosse a mulher mais maravilhosa que chamasse a atenção do grande empresário Uchiha Sasuke. **

Aquela idéia de certa forma a magoara, por mais que não quisesse admitir e sem perceber deixou uma discreta lágrima escapar por um de seus olhos. Não era possível que estava gostando dele somente porque Sasuke fora gentil com ela por algumas horas... ou será que estava?

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

Mais um capítulo que termina.  
Desculpem a demora, mas como para a grande maioria, as aulas começaram e comigo não foi diferente. Estágio e finalização de TCC me esperam agora e andei sem tempo e cansada para escrever.

Gostaria de desejar boas vindas aos leitores novos e aos antigos, o meu abraço apertado! :B

Críticas e elogios podem ser mandados pelos reviews.

Os. Essa fic também está sendo postada no Nyah! Fanfiction. Quem tiver conta nesse site e quiser dar um olá, podem acessar a fic por esse endereço: ./historia/79355/Procura-se_Uma_Acompanhante

Beijos. :*


End file.
